The Kashimi Stories Chapter 2: In th Twilight Zone
by cata931
Summary: Kashimi wakes up to a fight with her partner and figures out secrets from the new akatsuki.


Hello again. Just a refresher my name's Kashimi and I've just been kidnapped by teenagers like me, though they look exceedingly like they're parents. Remember how I said I had long hair? Well let's play back this morning when I woke up.

I rolled over facing away from the window and sun and tossed the blanket over my head. I don't want another day of my life to start. I wish it was night all the time. It mostly is considering the night scares you, I haven't got anyone to look after me...Maybe I do...Yuriana's like an older sister...and Zack is well-behaved...I don't know about the other two...

The cat jumped on the bed and licked my nose. I twitched.

"Shit!" someone whispered, "She's waking up!"

"What're you scared of Draco?" is said. I scratched head and stroked my hair. It was mostly shoulder-length....Wait...SHOULDER-LENGTH?! I threw off the blanket to see a pile of my own hair on the floor beside my bed. I looked around until I saw Draco at the top of my bed holding a kunai.

"Uhhhhh," anyone could tell he was surprised and trying to figure out what to do with the kunai. I gave him a death stare.

He dropped the kunai and ran out of the room.

"IMMA KILL YOU DRACO!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed and chased him.

"Oh shit!" he screamed and turned left at the corner. I followed. Then he turned right. I did too. He's gonna pay one way or the other. He ran through an open door. I ran after him, completely ignoring the fact it lead outside. Once I was outside I couldn't see him. Where the hell could he have hidden? There's nothing here, Just a open field of small rocks. I walked further, then- _Pwik_. HA! I picked up a sound he made. He ran back inside by the sound of it.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" I screamed out. I heard running, down a hallway. I followed it. I kept running down the doorless hallway until I came to a doorway. It was completely dark inside. He's stupid and cowardly. He's against a half-tiger demon. Tigers are the greatest hunters underneath humans. Being I'm half of both I'm probably the best hunter in existance.

"Worst hiding spot ever, Draco!" I walked inside. I looked left and right. Pitch-black darkness. I wondered around, everything was solid rock. Then I felt vibrations, the was moving. Not even moving...CHANGING.

"AH!" I screamed. The ground caved in under me, I jumped to another spot. That ground was rising. I went to another spot, it was full of water. The ground caved in more and the water was about fifteen feet deep by now. Then everything was still...Nothing was happening...Where the hell did my rival go?

Torches lit and light filled the room. If this even is a room. I looked around, Draco was standing on a large rock in the middle of the "room", smirking.

"Welcome to my battlefield, half-demon," he said. I was annoyed by this comment.

"I have a name ya' know!" I shouted at him.

"I'm actually curious to know that," he said. He sat in a thinking position. "And if I'm not mistaken your hair seems a little shorter than yesterday," he smirked wider. "My revenge," Who the hell does he think he is?!

"You are a complete asshole!" I yelled in complete insult. "Do you do this to everyone you meet?!"

"Pretty much," he snickered. " So are ya' gonna sit there like a f***in bob in the water or are ya' gonna fight me, half-demon?"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at him again. "My name's Kashimi and I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

"I'll believe that when I see it," he replied. "All out battle to the death. Whadda ya say?"

"You're on!" I said. "I'll enjoy beating you to death!"

"Whatever you say princess," And with that he threw a net at me.

"AH!" It caught me and I started sinking. Why was I sinking? I looked around the net, it had sandbags on them. That cheater! He wants to play dirty? He choose th right opponent. I did the sign of the tiger and concentrated. I grew claws, just what I was hoping for. _SLASH!_ I cut the net and swam upward. Once I got to the top I gasp for breathe.

"HAHA!"Draco laughed and threw multiple kunai. I dodged them. "You're gonna have to try harder than that Kashimi! I made chunin rank!"

GREAT! I have to battle someone a higher rank than me. He's not even using jutsus and almost killed me.

He made two hand signs I couldn't see and the kunai he threw in exploded. The water rose and I went flying. I hit a rock and fell on my back on what seemed to be a large pole. No...It was the base of a scythe! I groaned...It hurt...

"I was hoping for more of a challenge," said Draco. I looked over and he was smirking again. "Half-demons aren't as good as people say,"

I tried moving my arms but they wouldn't.

"Something wrong Kashimi?" he asked slyly. "Can't you move?" He laughed and tossed me to the ground. Why the hell can't I move? Not even five minutes into the battle and he's kicking my ass. I'm frozen, can't move to my own will. He put the scythe to my neck, it was red and had three blades.

"Anything you wanna say?" he taunted. I couldn't talk. "No? Well then..." He raised the scythe like it was a golf club ready to kill. But he didn't.

"SHIT!" He shouted. "I forgot to pray!"

Pray? To what? He took of a necklace he was wearing and held it gently in his hand. The necklace was beaded with the same symbol on the door and floor of his room. It became evident to me now: Jashin was the god he worshiped.

Now I'm scared. Nothing I can do can save me. when he said "All out battle to the death" he wasn't kidding. What a sickining way to treat a girl. Where's Belia. she normally helps me around now. She's probably frozen too. Draco looked up, put the necklace back around his neck, and lifted the sythe again, " Goodbye half-demon!" he said, and he swung the sythe. I braced myself for death, to see my mother, father, and sister again. To die to this bastard that obviously hated me from the beginning.

"RRRAAAAAAAARRRRR!" a cat screeched as it pounced on Draco and scratched his torso.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, trying to remove the enraged feline, "Get off me you senseless f***ing cat!"

I couldn't believe it. That seemingly idiotic cat...Was SAVING me. I watched as it crawled around Draco, scratching him as it went. After about a minute, I could move my arms and legs, though my back killed me. I stood up and the cat jumped to the ground. Draco looked around until he faced me.

"You're cat's a f***in' loonatic!" he screamed at me.

"And your not?" I said while calling Belia in my mind. Neon orange chakra surrounded me and I felt my fangs and claws grow. "You probably the most acrimonious person I've ever met and I've meet plenty of people with anger management issues to know that." Marks appeared all over my body and my hair turned red with black streaks I closed my eyes. "And now you shall meet your fate," I said and my demon talked along with me making my voice a double, "Because I don't take kindly to scum like you!" My eyes shot open to reveal yellow, slitted tiger eyes.

Draco smirked, "I thought you wouldn't get this damn far. You seemed so weak at first," he said, he was testing the limits. I slashed his neck, and his head fell of his shoulders.

" That really f***ing hurt," his head said, "I think you forgot about my immortallity,"

Oh right...He was immortal..."That makes it all the more fun for me," I said and started ripping his arms of his limp, unattended body and let the blood splatter on the rocks surrounding me in this place they call a room.

" HEY!" Draco shouted, "F*** off! THAT'S MY F***ING BODY BITCH!"

I held up his arm and started beating his head.

"Why ya hittin' yourself? Why ya hittin' yourself?" A childish phrase that sounded absolutely evil when I said it.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Draco screamed. This went on for a few minutes, that is until the room went back to normal.

"Finally a regualr room. Now this place isn't so twisted," I said.

"Oh it's still twisted," said a voice from behind me. I recognized it as none other than Zack. "Now since the idiot over there decided to pick a fight, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIX IT!" He said the last part loudly and slowly, obviously trying to make a point. "Rose steams don't feel good in skin Draco."

" I never asked you to help," Draco said snoodly.

"No one else will," Zack said.

" Wait," I said "What about rose stems?"

"I can heal people with rose stems," Zack replied, "It's a specialty of mine. Just cut it into tiny, but strong threads, take a needle and sew the chakra together."  
"Sew chakra?" I turned to my normal state. blonde hair, brown eyes, This was interesting.

"I'll show you when I fix the idiot," Zack said gesturing to Draco.

Draco looked like he was going to explode in anger. And he did.

"YOU MOTHER F***ING BASTARD! IF YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY OTHER DAMN BOY IN THIS ORGANIZATION, I'D BEAT YOU'RE F***ING ASS UNTIL THERE'S NO MORE ASS TO BEAT!" Draco screamed.

"You're welcome," Zack said, as if Draco was showing a sense of graditude.

"Uh-huh..." I said, sort of confused...

*****

I waited on the bed in Zack's room waiting for him to come out of the closet with the roses he needed. His room is a lot different from that Draco's. First of, it doesn't smell like blood. Second, it was clean. Nothing on the floor, no symbols of "jashin" on the door, clothes were organized in a pile in the corner. Almost as if he was expecting someone to come over every day.

"I found them," He called from the closet.

"Great," I called back, "Bring 'em out so I don't have to feel bad for the swearing head in the battlefield room."

"Don't feel bad for him," Zack said coming out of his closet, "He always does that to anyone that he sees and we say don't kill. That's why there's so much blood around his room. I think, according to what went on today, that you could put him in his place, give him a taste of his own medicine."

"But I never made it past genin in my village!" I protested.

"So? He was never a ninja until we took him in," Zack said.

The truth was revealed, "That little liar," I said, "He said he was chunin rank."  
"Oh he's chunin rank alright," Zack said, "Just not officially. I'd say you're just above him in ability, but still on the chunin rank."

Wow...First complement I've had in ages.

"And you're cat makes a good partner," Zack said, "What's his name?"

Crap! I haven't named the thing! I owe it to the cat to name it so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Moki Teru," I blurted out.

"Moki Teru?" Zack said, "That's a good name, I guess. Oh, sorry about last night and early this morning, Samantha and Draco don't take kindly to people they don't know. I never caught your name," He gathered the roses in one arm and held his hand out, "My name is Uchiha, Zachary."

Uchiha? Wasn't that entire clan wiped out?

"Kashimi Hoshite," I took his hand and shook it, "Who was you father?"

"Oh," he said almost gloomily, "You know the clan was wiped out, do you? My father was Uchiha, Itachi."

He hit it on the nose! "But Uchiha, Itachi died," I said, "He never had children."

" He was never KNOWN to have children," Zack corrected, "The akatsuki knew it was vital that they have heirs to carry out the plans they had. They secretly raped a woman from their village to make sure of it."

Um...Okay then, who was his mother?

"My mother died after I was born," Zack continued, "I never knew her. I was taken care of by the hokage, Lady Tsunade."

Is he reading my mind as I go along? How long was he at the leaf village? When did he figure out about his father? What rank is he? Can I trust him? Tese questions and many more are running through my nind, but how do I say them without sounding nosey?

"Let's go help Draco now," Zack suggested.

"Agreed," I replied. So he lead me back to the battlefield. As we were on our way a voice sounded through my head making me jump.

"All akatsuki members please report to the meeting room at once," the voice said. It was definitley Yuriana's voice. Kind, quite and seemingly shyish.

"Give me a few minutes Ishimoki," Zack said, "Draco started a fight with Kashimi so I have to sew his head and arm back together." Did he HEAR Yuriana too?

"Then we'll wait for you," Yuriana's voice still sounded through my mind, "Kashimi-san,"

"Yes?" I said.

"The meeting room is two halls to the right of Zachary's room, the door at the end of that hall is my room. Go there and I will escort you to the meeting room," she said.

I didn't know what to do other than listen to her. "Yes," I replied, "I'll see you later Zack,"

"I look foward to it," Zack replied.

I turned around and walked down the hall Yuriana told me to go down. Damn, if only Zack was cute. I'd consider dating him, he's nice. I got to the door and was about to knock on in when the door opened itself. Wait, opened ITSELF. Yeah...I'm defintely in the twilight zone. The room was full of vials, ornaments, clays, bowls, spoons, sticks, various type of metals, anything a witch would use.

"Come in," Yuriana said.

I hesitated a while before entering her room. It was a maze of items no one would use in their everyday lives, but Yuriana apparently does. As I worked my way to the back of the room, I looked into various containers of unknown liquids. In the back of the room was a glass cases hanging on the wall which contain a corpse. My eyes widened in shock. It was a woman's corpse, blue hair, dark eyelids, long, lashes, peirced ears and bottom lip, arms crossed over her chest. She reasembled Yuriana. I read the name at the bottom of the case.

"Ishimoki, Konan," I said.

"My mother," Yuriana said from behind me. I jumped, I guess I was going to have to get used to this kind of stuff.

"Interesting," I said. Who was I kidding, this was horrible! She keeps her mother's corpse in her room. How can she stand to see it everyday? "Why is she here though? Rather than in a grave I mean."

"To guide me," Yuriana said, "You see, every one of us is an orphan. I keep my mother here to guide me, to inspire me. I want, more than anything, for her to live again. For her to hold me in her arms, to love me. When she's here I get inspirations to try to make something to bring her back."

"Oh," I said. She keeps her here out of yearning. I guess she can't accept the fact her mother's gone. She won't take "she's gone for good" as an answer. She's a strong minded girl then...

"And once I know that I can bring the dead back," she continued, "I will bring back my sensei as well. He died to save me, you see. I owe it to him, for everything."

Sensei? Who? I won't ask. I'll let her tell me when she wants me to know it. I can say for a fact she doesn't mind questions, but she's the type that would say "It's complicated" if she doesn't want to talk about something.

"Shouldn't we go Yuriana?" I asked, "No offense but this place gives me the creeps."

"None taken," Yuriana said, "People normally find my room to be scary. Actually when they see my mother they normally scream. Then they are never seen again."

"Why?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

"They just disappear," Yuriana said, "I think they disappear because my mother and father do not like being disturbed when they rest."

"I see," I said. That makes some sense, I guess, "We should let her rest without us talking then."

"We should indeed," Yuriana said, then she walked out of the room. I followed.

She walked down the hall into another room with a long table in the center. She put her hand on the table and chairs appeared around it.

"You may sit down if you like," She said gesturing to a chair.

I sat down and waited silently. A minute later Samantha walked in, yawning.

"Morning Yuriana," She said, "Just woke up,"

"Good afternoon Samantha," Yuriana replied, "Please take a seat, the meeting will begin shortly."

"About what exactly?" Samantha said, rubbing her neck.

"Reversing the jutsu that I messed up a few days ago," Yuriana said looking for somthing in her robe.

Samantha's eyes widened. She started jumping around. "YES!" she shouted. I was confused...Why was she so happy? Zack and Draco, put back together, came into the room.

"Zack were changing back!" Samantha said excitedly.

"No joke?" Draco said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Samantha said.

"I wish I coulld join in your happy moment but it doesn't do shit for me," Draco said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DRACO!" Samantha said choking him.

"Could we please not fight and start the meeting please?" Yuriana said.

"Yeah, I just put the idiot back together and I don't want to do it again for a while," Zack said annoyed.

"Ugh," Samantha said, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Yuriana pulled out a large vial from her robe. "May I see you over here Samantha?"

"Oh, I'm always first!" Samantha said in protest, " Do Zack first this time."

"Alright then, Zack," Yuriana said.

Zack strided over to Yuriana. Yuriana opened the vial and poured half of the syrup-like liquid into her palm and held it to out to Zack. Zack took her hand and put it to his mouth. Yuriana muttered something as he drank the liquid. Soon, after all the liquid in her hand was gone, Zack's skin glowed bright. I closed my eyes until the blinding light faded, Zack had changed form. He still had black her but it was shorter and messy and his eyes were emerald green. In retrospect, he WAS kinda cute.

"Well now I know I'm not gonna die from this," Samantha said. She walked over to Yuriana. They repeated the same process except when Samantha changed she looked like she was emo. Her dark brown hair was spiked down, eyes deep blue-green, and long, dark eyelashes. All of this seemed to fit perfectly with her heartless looking face.

"Nice to be back to normal," Zack said.

"I'll say," Samantha said, moving closer to Zack.

"Hmph," Zack said, annoyed by this gesture. He pushed Samantha away, "Leave me alone. You know I don't even like you."

"Oh you will," Samantha said, touching a finger to her cheek, " It'll just take time."

Zack looked really anoyed and left the room.

"This meeting has ended," Yuriana said, "You may all continue with what you were doing. But Draco, don't try to kill Kashimi."

"Fine," Draco replied, " I won't" Then he left.

I started to leave when Yuriana pulled me aside.

"I could fix your hair if you want," she offered.

"No," I said, "It's okay." With that, I left. I walk through the hide out and out a door that happened to lead to a small river. I smiled and sat at the edge, dipping my feet in. Moki Teru came out from behind me and rubbed against my arm. I stroked him head to tail. Maybe I was meant to come here. That Moki Teru annoyed me to lead me here, to a place where I could belong.


End file.
